A Shadow of Hope - Alternate & Deleted Scenes
by TheTudorRoseQueen
Summary: Thranduil/Ylva oriented scenes and bits that did not make it into the original story (ANYTHING can happen in this). Many of you did want alternate scenes for the Feast of Starlight. Chapter II - contains smut/mature content (do not read if you don't comfortable reading). IF YOU HAVE NOT READ A SHADOW OF HOPE - DO NOT READ THIS YET! *spoilers* Rated M due to chapter II.
1. Chapter I

**A Shadow of Hope – Alternate/Deleted Scenes **

_So as a few of you have requested to see an alternate 'feast of starlight' – this is one of the __**VERY **__early drafts I created – it's really cheesy (I think it is after reading it again) and I am __**SO glad**__ I didn't use this version. =P I would have chosen another one I'd written when Ylva follows two elves down to the wine cellars and finds Bard there but that one was just as bad (Thranduil would have written to Bard in this version and asked him to come visit Ylva.) _ _

**. * . * . * . **

Feast of Starlight – (very first attempt)

Ylva found herself lingering outside the grand hall, away from the music, laughter and the merriment of elves. She relaxed against the wall, taking in deep breaths. Thranduil hardly noticed her when she was amongst the elves. The only ones who had even greeted her or spoke to Ylva were Teren and Tauriel.

She made her decision when she looked back at the great hall, she would not be going back to the celebrations. As she turned to walk down the corridor, a voice stopped her.

"Ylva, why did you leave the celebrations?" Thranduil asked.

"I am tired," she answered. "I wish to go and rest."

Thranduil grabbed her arm before she could walk away.

"You cannot run from everything," he said, with his brows furrowing. "Tell me what is troubling you."

"I would rather not. Please, let me go. I wish to go and rest…" Ylva exclaimed, looking at the ground.

"Ylva, _look_ at me." Thranduil demanded.

"Why can you not just let me go? Please?"

"What are you frightened of?"

"You!" Ylva snapped. "Well…just what you could do to me."

Thranduil took her hand into his and led her away from the great hall. He brought to an empty veranda. The lights were dimly lit and Ylva looked up. There were billions of stars over head. It was a beautiful sight to behold.

"You are under my protection. No harm is to come to you, Ylva." Thranduil told her. "I am aware that you have little faith in me but you have given me the chance to trust and to hope again. Even the slightest,"

Thranduil turned away from her for a moment.

"But what I see in me is repulsive, and I will show you why."

He turned around, revealing the part of his youthful face that had been ruined by dragon fire and dragon wrath. Ylva, however, did not flinch or gasp or even cringe at the sight. Instead of cowering back, she walked up to him.

"We all have battle scars and wounds. We all wear them…like I wore the bruises my father left me. I do not see anything repulsive. I see an elf king standing before me. I am just a simple, common human who was fortunate enough to be rescued by the great Elvenking of Mirkwood."

Though Thranduil did not show it, her words baffled and stunned him. How had she not found his scars awful to look at? Thranduil remained silent as he watched Ylva. She gave him a small smile and turned to leave.

"Wait," he said, taking hold of her arms and pulling her back. "How can you look upon me the same way?"

"I told you why, _hîr-nín_."

There was a pause between them. Ylva found herself fighting the urge to kiss Thranduil but her body told her otherwise. She leaned up and pressed her lips softly against his. He made no response at the start but when she began to pull her lips away, he placed his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her into a deeper kiss. His wounds and scars shrank away under his fair skin as they kissed. Ylva suppressed a moan as he wrapped his other hand around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She had never felt more alive when Thranduil kissed her. Ylva pulled away abruptly, slightly short of breath.

"Forgive me—,"

"There is nothing to forgive." Thranduil interrupted Ylva. "_Gerich veleth nín _— _gi melin," _

"How many times have I asked you not to speak Elvish to me? I cannot understand it!"

"I would have assumed that Teren and Tauriel have been teaching you."

"Not that much,"

"Mm, pity then," Thranduil said, a small grin forming.

"But I think I have an idea of what you said." Ylva added, quickly as Thranduil slipped his arms around her waist.


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter II ~ Thranduil and Ylva M-Rated Content**

*****SPOILERS FOR THRANDUIL AND YLVA'S FUTURE*** YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! I saw BOTFA two days before New Years' Eve and I have so many interesting things planned for Thranduil and Ylva =) I can't wait to share it all with you! If you don't care about spoilers, then please without further ado, I present to you a snippet of a future scene which is basically full of lemons and smut. =) Enjoy! I normally don't write smut but tell me what you think. **

**Translations: **

**Lasto-nín – **Listen to me

**Melinyel – **I love you

**Ai Ilúvatar – **same as saying 'oh god' in this case

*****SPOILERS*** ***SPOILERS*** ***SPOILERS*****

Ylva stormed into Thranduil's solar in outrage. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she walked up to him and slapped his cheek. Thranduil barely flinched and sent her a look.

"There is no reason for you to go to war with Thorin Oakenshield!" Ylva shouted. "Why would you throw your life away – the lives of your kin away for gems? What of your son? What of your daughter? They could not survive the loss of their father! Legolas has already lost his mother. I – I could not bear it if I lost you."

Ylva turned her back towards him and bit back tears, glaring at the wall ahead of her. She folded her arms across her chest and bit her lip.

"_Lasto-nín,_ my love," Thranduil said, softly. "I will return to you – I will return home to Legolas and Eleniel. _Melinyel_,"

She tried to ignore him as Thranduil walked up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist. She tilted her head only slightly as he planted soft kisses down her neck. His hands worked effortlessly as he untied the drawstrings of her silver gown. Ylva turned around to kiss him as her gown loosened on her shoulders and fell to the floor. His layers of clothing were soon removed as well. He removed the last thin chemise that hid her form from him over her head. He then resumed kissing her fervently. Ylva was astoundingly beautiful and fair. He needed to possess all of her.

"I need you to stay," Ylva whispered, through kisses. "Please,"

Thranduil weakened at her pleading and hoisted her up into his arms. Her legs hooked onto his waist as he led her to their bed. Ylva still found herself in raptures of his beautiful, pale anatomy. Her thoughts were distracted as he gave her soft, tender kisses that made her melt. Thranduil had a small smile while he watched her squirming beneath him as he teased her.

"That – that's not fair," Ylva gasped, before she could reach her peak he stopped.

Soon enough Thranduil had her properly – which only increased her desire for him and her pleasure. Her nails dug into his back as she wrapped her arms around him. She sighed as Thranduil released a groan – his arms trembling as he lifted her up with him. Ylva felt chills run down her spine as his fingers gently slid down her back, caressing her soft skin.

"Not yet," he murmured, laying her back down.

"I can't—," she whimpered beneath him. "Ai Ilúvatar,"

"Let go, my meleth," Thranduil whispered, kissing her.

He planted soft kisses down the nape of her neck as he spilled his seed into her. Thranduil held her as she trembled. Her chest was starting to rise and fall steadily as Ylva regained her composure.

"Ylva?" he asked, gently.

"Mm," she mumbled, while bringing the silk blankets to cover her exposed body.

A moment of silence passed as the pleasure still lingered between them. The Elvenking watched his queen and gave her one of his rare smiles as she sent him a look – curiosity etched across her features.

"I should go and see our daughter. She has been with my father too long." Ylva said, sitting up.

"Teren can watch her for a little while longer, come here,"

"Why were you watching me?" she inquired.

He went to lie on his back and Ylva moved to lie beside him, her hand on his chest lightly. Thranduil wrapped his arm around her and caressed her back. Ylva sighed with ease. He glanced down at her and played with her hair.

"Can I not admire you?" he replied.

Ylva could feel herself blushing and her cheeks going hot. Even now he still managed to do that to her.

"I still do not wish for you to leave." Ylva said. "Did I manage to convince you to stay?"

"Ylva, I have made my choice. I would rather not argue of that matter now."

"Will you visit my uncle?"

"Perhaps,"

"Please help them, Thranduil. Smaug burned my uncle's home – they will need help and I doubt Thorin will be much help."

"I owe a debt to Bard – since he gave his blessing for our union."

"Now is your chance to repay him."

Ylva looked up at Thranduil and took hold of his hand. She entwined her fingers with his and smiled at him. Once again, they were made whole. He was completely hers and Ylva was completely his.


End file.
